candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Divine Diner
Not to be confused with Divine Diver, the champion title for the 70th and 117th Reality episodes in the game: Luscious Lagoon and Sprinkle Sea respectively. order order order order Special (formerly) (unofficial) (unofficial) (unofficial) Blocker orders dependent on | released = | difficulty = Very Hard }} Story Tiffi and Cherry Baroness are at the diner in flashy clothes. Cherry Baroness has a burger and a soda, Tiffi drinks a milkshake. New things *Blocker orders are officially introduced. A player must clear blockers instead of collecting regular candies, special candies, or combinations. Orders for icing (all types count towards the order, though the icon is a four-layered icing), liquorice swirls and chocolate appear for the first time in level 1447 and orders for popcorn appear in level 1454. *Level 1448 used to be the first level with a special Magic Mixer, which can spawn all blockers that are able to be spawned by the magic mixer in a random order, including blockers that can't be spawned by regular magic mixers until much later on. However, special magic mixers were removed from the game. **Since this level was redesigned, magic mixers can spawn waffles for the first time. *Level 1457 is the first level where the player must rely on the magic mixer to spawn blockers needed for the order. **As such, it's the first level that can be failed by destroying the magic mixer too early. Levels Divine Diner is a very hard episode. It contains four somewhat hard levels: , , and , one hard level: , five very hard levels: , , , , and , and one extremely hard level: . Overall, this episode is much harder than the previous episode, Flavor Field. Gallery Story= EP98 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1446 Reality.png|Level 1446 - |link=Level 1446 Level 1447 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1447 - |link=Level 1447 Level 1448 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1448 - |link=Level 1448 Level 1449 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1449 - |link=Level 1449 Level 1450 Reality.png|Level 1450 - |link=Level 1450 Level 1451 V5 HTML5.png|Level 1451 - |link=Level 1451 Level 1452 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1452 - |link=Level 1452 Level 1453 Reality.png|Level 1453 - |link=Level 1453 Level 1454 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1454 - |link=Level 1454 Level 1455 Reality.png|Level 1455 - |link=Level 1455 Level 1456 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1456 - |link=Level 1456 Level 1457 Reality.png|Level 1457 - |link=Level 1457 Level 1458 Reality.png|Level 1458 - |link=Level 1458 Level 1459 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1459 - |link=Level 1459 Level 1460 Reality Buffed Before.png|Level 1460 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1460 Level 1460 Reality Buffed After.png|Level 1460 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1460 |-| Champion title= Waffle Waitress.png|Champion title|link=Waffle Waitress Episode 98 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 98 completed! (Facebook) Episode 98 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 98 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Divinediner.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the first episode which introduces something completely new since Brulee Bay. **This is one of the few episodes where the new feature doesn't appear in the first level of the episode. *This episode contains the 400th ingredients level, which is level 1456. *Level 1447 is the first level where using a lucky candy booster reveals a blocker. **However this was not true upon release on mobile devices, because for some unknown reasons lucky candies spawned random special candies in blocker-order levels. This was fixed later. *This episode is released on Epiphany celebrated in Nordic countries. *This episode mostly follows a certain pattern: ingredient-candy order-jelly. *All levels except Level 1448 have move limits that are a multiple of 5. *This episode is released 2 days early because of Flavor Field being released 2 days late. *The episode's name is very similar to Luscious Lagoon's champion title, Divine Di'v'''er, with an "n" instead of a "v" in this episode. *This is one of the few episodes where all ingredient levels require cherries. *This is the first episode where every order required in a candy order level is a blocker. *As of this episode, all of the voice sayings are mentioned in the cascades acknowledgements. *This episode, along with Dessert Desert, which has the same amount of level types. *The neon sign outside the diner displays a red candy, green candy and purple candy. *This episode, yet again, continues the trend of Cherry Baroness episodes being hard. *The new feature is somewhat relevant to the episode's name and background. A diner is a place where people go to '''order' food and drink, the episode introduces more types of orders. Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Building-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Cherry Baroness Category:Cooking-themed episodes